swrpnewchapterfandomcom-20200215-history
Mira ‘Mutt’ Herathen
Biography Mira ‘Mutt’ Herathen was born to a nomadic group of star travelers, a child of an illicit relationship out of the bonds of matrimony. Her parents perished at the tender age of 4 and she was taken in by the guard captain of the nomads space convoy. From the age of 6 she started showing signs of force sensitivity but the people around her did not accept her as chosen by the force due to the misfortune that caused her birth and the events of her life, believing her to be an ill omen of a time when their people would be nothing but ashes. By the time she hit her teen years she was despised by the elders of her people, their hatred fueled by their fear of her seeming growing power and her inner rage. The rage that the elders felt wasn't fully belonging to the small teenager however, a presence lay within her that even she didn not know of until the fateful day that she left the convoy. A voice made itself clear in her mind, the words that echoed with the side of distant canons and the screams of laser fire as it tore through the sky of a burning battlefield, a voice from the future, “Burn them all”. Driven by a sudden urge the small girl found her way to broadside cannon controls of the guard captains ship and without a second thought opened fire on the fleets passenger vessel, lancing holes through the hull scattering debris and belongings throughout space before she jettisoned herself inside an escape pod, using the wreckage as a cover for her escape. A year has passed since that event and most recently she has been spotted dressed in tattered and burnt black robes, obviously taken from someone due to their ill fitting nature and in possession of a half cobbled together lightsaber that can barely sustain a steady beam. Her ensemble and armory is not new but due to its ill fitting nature it can only be assumed that the small force sensitive has taken the equipment from another, and judging by its design and function it could have only been the equipment of a Sith. Personality Despite her past problems her anger seems to be under control but still the young girl has issues fitting in with normal people, even seeming an odd fit with other Sith. Bipolar in nature as she swings wildly from mood to mood, quite frequently going from near hyperactive happiness and glee to pure cold hearted silence as she controls her anger. Skills and abilities Strong with certain aspects of precognition, able to see events in the future as she becomes in tune with the emotions of important people that would be part of that event, though these visions are infrequent and rarely clear. A practicing fighter in the way of the mynock, Form III: Soresu saber combat though often in times of full on combat forgetting her very limited training and lashing out with wild unpredictable cleaver like swings. Due to her small stature and upbringing in the harsh pseudo gravity of a starship for most of her life her body has developed to become quite acrobatic and through the help of the force she can quite easily force jump, using it to scale and free run her way up large buildings. Force Abilities Attuned: * Force Jump * Battle Meditation * Precognition Equipment ‘The Manglesaber’ - A strong thick bladed red crystaled saber that has an unstable emitter meaning that it’s prone to overheating and cutting out but its lack of a shielding around its focusing chamber amplifies its output to burn at higher temperatures resulting in a nasty crackling blade. Due to the fact it was taken from a dying Sith that she met sometime in the year that she was unaccounted for the blade and hilt are unwieldy and larger than would be recommended by other saber users or by anyone with a bit of common sense.